malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DaddinG
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yathengar 'ul Amal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jade Raven (talk) 02:05, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi there, Thanks for contributing to the Wiki, DaddinG. Even more than thanks for adding source references!!!! I like your new pages about the various estates. Now we only need another six to hit the 2400 pages mark. Keep going ;-) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:34, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I am assuming that it was you who just send me a message, DaddinG? I was about to send you one... I just came across an existing page for House D'Arle (didn't realize they already had one or would have said in my previous post). I'll move the content from the estate page which you created to that one and put a re-direct in place to keep the info in one place. Hope that's ok with you. Not sure if the re-direct still counts as a page but never mind, with Assail and the next book by SE, we'll soon get there! I love the sort of details you have been adding. It fleshes out the world so much more and there are always users who are after exactly this type of information whether it be for creating true images or writing fan fiction. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:39, November 17, 2014 (UTC) LOL... lines crossing over! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:40, November 17, 2014 (UTC) List of places Did you want me to add that to the Darujhistan page or is it a personal jotter? Wasn't sure if the opening sentence constituted a request. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:20, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :I have added the list to the Darujhistan page. Some of the places already have a page so I have linked those. In the case of noble houses I have linked the estate to the house as it makes sense to combine the two in one. Are you by any chance reading Orb, Sceptre, Throne?! I have just had a re-read of that myself. Probably my favourite Esslemont book. :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:45, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::As far as I am concerned, you can never have too much info. Add as much as you like. I have changed the lay-out and added street/district and estate sections. If you see the need for more sub-sections, you can either create them yourself or give me a shout and I'll do them for you. Also, the Wiki is used quite a bit by artists looking for descriptions. So any info that will help them is going to be well worth putting in. ::If you could add as many references as possible, that would be fantastic. Ideally, book chapter and page but just book and chapter would be a great start. ::I am looking forward to seeing Darujhistan fleshed out! ::Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 15:15, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Darujhistan details from GotM I am nearly finished with chapter 4 of GotM in my word by word editing quest, DaddinG. The next chapters are all about Darujhistan. I'll add whatever details I come across so you may want to keep an eye on those edits to cross-reference with what you've got on them. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:45, June 23, 2015 (UTC) New pages Hi DaddinG, great to see Darujhistan getting fleshed out. Fantastic to get the info with references supplied!!! Thank you very much :) If you get a chance, take a look at the Image of the Week Poll - I think we've got the page pretty much were we want it to be - now we need bods to do the voting and nominating! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:59, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Artsed images Thanks for getting permission and for all your hard work, uploading these! I have now inserted all of them on their relevant pages. Check out the Darujhistan page. Inserted image but also made some lay-out changes and added Gardens of the Moon section. Hope you like :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:13, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Darujhistan Glad you like the changes I made to the Darujhistan page :) I have made a couple of minor ones today... Linked some of the pages you have just done and also relocated a couple. I thought that the High Markets and The Trench would be better located under their respective districts as they depict areas. If you could pin-point the Scrap Markets, they could go under their district as well. Great work DaddinG :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:05, July 21, 2015 (UTC) New images I got permission from one of the artists on DA to upload Malazan Images. Check out [ Category:Dejan-delic ]. I love it that every artist has a completely different style - this one is really colourful. See what you think. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:32, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Darujhistan Yes, I saw that - makes sense. When readers search for one or the other, they are still able to find all the info - and more :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 14:42, July 21, 2015 (UTC) New Images Yeah, super-distinctive is a pretty good way of describing them! They do have a touch of 1001 Arabian Nights to them. I'd love to see the artists take on Darujhistan. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 10:50, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Dujek's Command Tent Check out Dujek's Command Tent :) Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:17, July 22, 2015 (UTC)